650
by AlyCat3
Summary: 650 prompts that will temporarily help lift your mind fog. Features all notarized characters at some point


This is a prompt list that I borrowed from a fellow author, AngelOfJoy, though just the prompts. The actual stories are my interpretation of the prompts, seeing as its a completely different fandom. I would encourage any of you to do these as well, its actually great for writers block.

Some will be longer than others, some will be before and after the movies, it just depends on the prompt.

Disclaimer: I do not own the numberd list, the Avengers, or any other reference you might get. I own the prompts though

* * *

_**1. What can happen in a second?**_

_The very first prompt for this was completed in about a second as well, I hope this bodes well for the rest of these_

Life changes in a second. One minute your on top of the world, you've just made one of the finest sales in your career, and your cracking jokes with the military's best. Then a bang, an explosion. However many years pass, the second that he realized a missile had left him near death would forever be the last second of his life. Then a new one began.

_**2. The worst Thanksgiving dish you ever had.**_

When he volunteered to make the salad, the very first thing that came to mind was were all going to die. Then who did you blow up this time? With that smirk that never ceased to get him out of, or into depending on the occasion, trouble he placed a bowl in front of me and departed into the kitchen, and did not make a reappearance until it was gone. Knowing those wide brown eyes were still watching me as I began to pick at my plate, I decided to humor him and be the first brave soul to test it. Noting some usual things in there like lettuce and tomatoes, plus some meat that I think was supposed to be chicken. Piking up my fork and taking a healthy stab, the niceness of the plate stopped when it hit my tongue. Blah, to much pepper, and was that sour-cream? Plus, I hated onions, and the green peppers threw everything out the window. It was the most disgusting thing I'd ever tasted, but I quickly doused it down with some turkey and ham. I later found out that he actually did blow up one of my favorite antiques.

_Here's the actual recipe that I found as (what I hope) is a joke in an Avengers cook book. _

_2cups of chicken, turkey, or ham cut up_

_2 tomatoes cut in wedges_

_1 cup sliced celery_

_1 small cucumber, thinly sliced_

_1 small onion thinly sliced_

_¼ cup of chopped green pepper_

_½ cup of sour cream_

_salt and pepper to taste_

_lettuce_

_2 hard cooked eggs sliced_

_In large serving bowl combine all ingredients except lettuce and eggs. Once properly stirred, serve on top of lettuce, then put eggs on top._

_Sounds about like what Tony would do._

_**3. A houseplant is dying. Tell it why it needs to live.**_

_Despite the fact that I don't say a name, I can only picture Tony doing something as silly as this, but if you picture on of the others guys kudos for you._

"Come on little guy, you've been hanging in there with me for months, don't give up on me now!" He begged on bended knee, eyes boring into the slightly wilted iris before him.

The plant did not respond, so the man continued "Okay, look at it this way. If you do die, then I won't be able to prove to her that I _can _take care of a living creature! Then how can I convince her to marry me, and you know that with marriage will come kids! Okay, maybe you specifically don't, but the normal human populace does, so it counts!"

He continued staring at his beloved houseplant for quite some time, convinced he was watching it wilt away, before bowing his head in defeat. "Okay, I guess you win. I will die alone and never have a legacy all because I drowned my first living creature."

Suddenly, the heavy clouds parted, the rain storm finally seemed ready to bleed away, and a weak ray of hope shone right down onto his plant child. As he watched the color seemed to improve, the flower stood up a little bit straighter on its stalk, and a smile brighter then the sun broke upon the mans face "Thank you! I promise if its a girl we'll name it after you!"

_**4. Write Facebook status updates for the year 2017.**_

_I personally dislike these types of things, especially when its supposed to be a whole story, but I hope you enjoy this none the less (and Bruce's line is my main inspiration for this)_

New hover-board technology perfected and now on the market

Iron Man: Psht, I came up with that back in the 70's

Captian America: You weren't alive then, I should know

Iron Man: My name was, it still counts!

Thor: Will this worlds technology ever cease to stop progressing? Or are we merely going to continue creating until we no longer have a finish line

Hawkeye: That was some deep shit Thor, what did you put on your Pop-Tarts?

Black Widow: I saw him sprinkle that stuff Bruce was eating, but decided to let things play out

Hulk: Amazing how off topic these things can get...

_**5. You are an astronaut. Describe your perfect day.**_

_You'll see this excuse for a lot of the prompts in the future because I had no other way of figuring out how to tie them in with an Avengers Prompt_

"When I'm on Earth" Tony responds at once. Clint frowns in his direction "Um, why?"

"Because if I was living every single day in space, the exact opposite would be perfect no?" When blank faces continued he pushed on "Okay, we spend most days in New York right? Well while some southerners would think there perfect day would be to visit North, I'll bet fifty people on the street would say there's would be in the south."

"That's it, Stark's not allowed to play anymore, he's already drunk on the first question" Natasha then takes the bottle out of his hands to no protest but from the man himself.

She then turned back to the Big Book of Questions.

_**6. Tell a story that begins with a ransom note.**_

_This one is shorter in it could have been I admit, but I really don't need to be making these novel length and add another project to my plate. _

"_We know you know I have it. Return it and a life may be saved, or not. We haven't decided yet."_

"I say we keep it and let them keep him, or her, we aren't sure yet who's been taken. Never the less, its just not worth it. All in favor?"

The others in the room ignored his comment, and pressed on with there assigned tasks. Tony huffed at being ignored, but turned back to his computer as his monitor went off, telling him that his results had come back. He quickly zeroed in on the location of which ever assassin it was, and announced to the room, "Pack your lunch box kiddies, were going on a field trip." He waltzed off to where his suite was, the others mostly ignoring his rant of just how useless and stupid it was to send a ransom note. Not only did they now know something was wrong and had traced it back to the person who sent it, but the pair would probably be broken out and waiting on them with a pizza by the time they got there anyways.

_**7. Something you had that was stolen.**_

_Very morbid this one,but the prompt is kind of morbid to._

I trusted him. I gave him everything in the world, including the most precious thing to me, my heart. From way back when he was the one attending my science fairs and giving me my birthday presents in person, to all the way to my first day as CEO and his helpful advice that I will still take to my grave. I gave it all to him, and in the end he stole it away. Not just my trust in him and everyone around me, he stole my life source. He stole my heart, and took it to his own grave.

_**8. The long-lost roommate.**_

_The first one that isn't about Tony, bet you can't tell who my favorite is_

In a palace the size we lived in, we had our own chambers. We so often lived our lives apart, even as children, as he learned magic with our mother and I often stayed by my fathers side and watched him rule. There were days that we would go without seeing each other. Then there were those nights, when he had a nightmare he could never describe to me, when a war was impending and we feared our father would not return, we would adorn the same room, take solace in each others company, and we would truly be brothers again.

There are still nights that I wish my old roommate had not become so lost.

_**9. What a character holding a blue object is thinking right now.**_

_If the first thing you thought of is what I did, then we share the same favorite character, if it was Steve's shield, then you'll love the last prompt. If it was anyone else... they'll all have there turn I promise_

The casing needed to be cleaned out at least once a month, though according to Pepper much more often, and I always did it after I was done fixing what ever damage was done to my suite during our last escapade. However, there were times I would take it out, and just stare at the glowing blue object in my hand. Remembering back to when I'd first laid eyes upon it, thinking of all it was still doing for me, and letting my mind go back to before. When the only blue thing I had ever treasured was the blue of my mothers eyes, and how they would so rarely glow. Then, blue had symbolized sadness, lifelessness, my eternity of being alone and the last time I'd seen those eyes.

Now I hold the preordained color of what sustains my life, and I see the sky and the warmth again. I plug it back in, and continue my work.

_**10. Write a scene where the only spoken dialogue is "uh-huh,"Hum "," "Err," "Mm-hmm."**_

_Hope you like nondescript dialogue_

He came stumbling into the room, his foot managing to catch on the slight change between elevator and carpet, and making his way over to the counter with both arms full of bags, and a phone mashed between ear and broad shoulder. "Uh-huh" he grunted, almost dropping one arm load as he made it to the counter and not quite judging the height correctly before catching himself and hoisting them up higher. "Hum" was the inarticulate answer he gave his phone, but it didn't seem to be needed as a silence continued and he began unpacking the bags. Even though his arms were now free, he kept the phone in place long enough to mutter an "err" into the receiver while glancing about and trying to decide where to place the new load of food. Finally easing a cupboard open and placing the object down softly whilst managing to put an "mm-hmm into the conversation I was not privy to, he managed to put the rest of the food away without having to put in a single word before finally managing to hang up, slide the phone into his pocket and spinning about to face me. He made a face that we'd all made at one point, that what can you say but nothing at all, face and then went to his room.

* * *

There's your first set. I will try and post ten a week, but no promises, this is a thing I just enjoy doing in my spare time when it actually exists. Hope you enjoy


End file.
